1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal cooling system and more particularly pertains to canister of air which facilitates the cooling of various body parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of aerosol containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, aerosol containers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing a gas are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The following U.S. Patents are provided as illustrative the prior art associated with the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,190 to Mizzi et al discloses a insert module for an aerosol container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,137 to Devine discloses an apparatus for carrying a spray can. U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,109 to Schwartzbauer et al. discloses a single use spray dispensing assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,857 to Carr discloses a paint brush carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,690 to Mulawski discloses a coinless pressure relief device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,842 to Singer discloses a spray head for an aerosol can. Lastly, U.S. Pat No. 577,362 to Ettlinger discloses a hose nozzle.
In this respect, the personal cooling System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cooling various parts of the user's body. More specifically, none of the prior art illustrates a canister of compressed air utilized for the purpose of cooling various parts of the body. Additionally, none of the prior art illustrates the use of an insulting cone which is employed in delivering cold air to specific points upon the body of a user.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved personal cooling system which can be used for cooling various parts of the user's body. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.